Senior Year
by DemonoftheNight3
Summary: This is my first story so I hope u like it. Amaya Tsukino has just moved from Whirlpool to finish her last year of high school in the rich school known as Konoha high where she meets Sasuke and the gang and the cheers. join Amaya as she goes on fun adventures with her new friends and enemies. review plz, I wanna know what y'all think ;)
1. mornig

***Beep Beep Beep*** I got up at the annoying sound of my alarm clock.

"Ugh, why does high school have to start so early?!" I shouted to no one in particular. Today was the first day of my senior year at my new school, Konoha High. It was a school for the rich and snobby. I wasn't filthy rich but I wasn't poor either. The only reason why I'm going here is because I got a full soccer scholarship. My name's Amaya Tsukino. My parents died in a car crash when I was eight. I've been on my own since. I have long darkish, lightish brown hair that reaches my lower back with bangs that reach the tip of my eyes. I have blue eyes that change color depending on the lighting or my mood.

I beg to dream and differ, from the hollow lines, this is the dawning of the rest of our lives! On Holiday! I groaned and sat up to get my phone. It was my best friend Marina.

" Yo "

" AMAYA TSUKINO YOU BETTER BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOUR!" She roared through the phone. I rolled my eyes as I got up to do my morning routine.

" Ya, ya whatever, look I gotta go get ready see ya."

Marina P.O.V

" Ya, ya whatever, look I gotta go get ready see ya." I sighed as Amaya hung up the phone. She and I were basically sisters since we've known each other since we were kids. We had been on the same soccer team for years up until last year when Amaya got a full time scholarship from some rich school in Konoha. She had moved three weeks ago and already every one was missing her. ' _please kami don't let her get kicked out on her first day.' _I thought. Amaya was known to be short tempered and deadly. If rich people are as mean and snobby as people describe them then Amaya would be home in about three days.

Normal P.O.V

I sighed as I remembered my friends back in Whirlpool. '_ Get it together Amaya or your gonna be late!' _I reminded myself. I ran to my closet to look for something to wear. I finally decided on a pair of jeans that flare out at the bottom and a black shirt with red roses (my favorite flower) on it. I ran a brush through my hair, grabbed my converse, and flew down the stairs. I quickly fixed a bagel then sat down and ate it. ***Woof*** I looked down to see my wolf, Blaze, staring up at me. He was a rusty color with dazzling sapphire eyes.

" Well Blaze I'm off, wish me luck!" With that I grabbed my black and red helmet and jumped on my matching ninja bike and sped to school.


	2. homeroom

I pulled into the parking lot and parked under a tree. I pulled off my helmet and looked around. '_This place is huge' _ I realized. I walked up to the front door, ignoring the weird stares I got.

" Woah it's like a fuckin castle!" I shouted once I was inside. The building was about three stories high and the size of two football fields. There had to be about a thousand kids here. ***RIIIINNNGGG!* **Just then the bell for school to start rang. I quickly jumped and dodged as kids rushed past me to get to class. '_well at least I can explore in peace? Now where's the principles office, I need my schedule.' _I walked around 'till I finally came to a door that said " Principles office" printed on it. I knocked and waited for a come in. The office was pretty big with filing cabinets and shelf's on each side. At the back was a huge desk covered in files. Behind the desk sat a women with HUGE boobs. ' _Holly cow how can she move with those things!' _ She was very pretty with blonde hair pulled into pigtails on her back with kind brown eyes. She had a purple diamond tattoo on her forehead. The plague on her desk read " Tsunade". I opened my mouth to say hi only to close it with a look of disgust. The room reeked of sake!

Tsunade P.O.V

I laughed as I watched the new girl open her mouth then quickly close it with a look of disgust on her face.

" I see you have smelt my sake" I said while holding up a bottle. Her eyes widened.

" Should a principle really be drinking on campus?" she deadpanned.

" MY SAKE! Anyway here is your schedule." I handed her a piece of paper. " Would you like a map?" I was surprised when she shook her head no.

" Nah, I like to explore." With that she left with a casual wave over her shoulder.

Normal P.O.V

I looked at my paper as I left Tsunade's office. " Hmm first period Kakashi Hatake homeroom 307" I picked a random direction and walked. I was too busy thinking that I didn't notice I had walked into someone. I looked up and saw a boy with spiky blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and whiskers?

" Oh kami I'm so sorry!" he shouted while holding out his hand.

" It's okay!" I shouted back as I took his hand.

" You must be new here, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he said with a grin.

" Yo, I'm Amaya Tsukino." I said while fixing my shoes.

" So where ya headin?" I looked at my schedule again before replying. " Cool, me to!" I grinned and listened to Naruto as we started walking to homeroom. In the short time it took to get there I found out that Naruto's family owns the Uzumaki Company, one of the biggest business companies in Japan. I also found out that he was a big fan of ramen. We stopped at a door and I could hear loud noises coming from the other side.

" Ya ready?" I nodded while Naruto opened the door. As soon as I stepped in every one became quiet.


	3. meeting the girls

I looked around at every one. There were rows of desks that sat two people to a desk with an aisle in the middle. I looked over at the teachers desk to see a man with silver hair that seemed to be defying gravity and a mask covering half his face sitting in his chair with his feet on the desk reading a book. He looked up when he heard the door close.

"Ah you must be the new girl. **CLASS SHUT UP AND GIVE MISS**-" "Tsukino" **" TSUKINO YOUR FULL ATTENTION!" **Everyone quieted down and stared at me. I looked around nervously. Naruto had already gone back to his seat so I was all alone.

" Miss Tsukino is there anything you would like to say to the class?"

" Ya, my name is Amaya Tsukino, I hate being called miss and I don't like being bossed around. I hate popular prissy sluts and dicks that think they are all that. Basically just don't piss me off!" I ended with my tongue sticking out a few inches and a peace sign.

" Very well you may sit next to Temari. Temari please raise your hand." In the third row a girl with dirty blonde hair pulled into four pigtails raised her hand. When I got closer I noticed she had light green eyes.

" Hey I'm Temari"

"Amaya"

"I'm TenTen!" behind Temari was a girl with brown hair pulled into two identical buns on top of her head with chocolate colored eyes.

" I-I'm H-Hinata" beside TenTen wa a girl with midnight blue hair that reaches her lower back and lavender pupiless eyes.

" Hello TenTen, Hinata" for the rest of the period we talked and got to know each other. Temari had two brothers. One had graduated while the other one was in our year. She had repeated her senior year all because she was bored. TenTen was from China while Hinata's family owns the Huuga Corps. After about thirty minutes the bell rang.

"Hey what's your next class?"

"Um Orochimaru science"

"Sweet, ne too!" TenTen said. We gathered our things and said goodbye to Hinata and Temari, then headed to science.


	4. science, snakes, and ducks

When we finally reached science TenTen went back to her seat while I was left alone upfront again. Five minutes later a man with long black hair and a snake like face came in. Now I'm terrified of snakes so what do I do when a snake man walks in? Well I hit him of course! I screamed and grabbed the meter stick off the desk and started hitting the scary man.

"**AAAAHHH SNAKE DIE FUCKER DIE!"** After about the fiftieth hit he finally grabbed the ruler and held it away from me.

" **NO DON'T EAT ME!" **I heard the snickers from the class.

" Well you mussst be the new girl!" '_gross he even sounds like a snake'_ " You will sit next to SSassuke, SSassuke raisse your hand." A boy in the very back near the window raised his hand. I took out some bread from my pocket and handed it to him.

" Uh, what are you doing?"

" I'm giving you my bread. I was gonna eat it later but you must be hungry little ducky." The room burst out laughing.

"I'm not a duck" he snarled. He had raven colored hair that looked like a ducks ass in the back with onyx eyes.

" Could've fooled me little ducky" I said while sitting down. I saw a vein pop out out of the corner of my eye. The rest of the period was spent with me questioning Sasuke about his hair. When the bell finally rang he grabbed his things and quickly ran out of the room.

" Hey your a lot cooler than I thought." I looked up and saw TenTen waiting for me.

"huh?'

" You just pissed off Sasuke Uchiha. He's the most popular guy. He has a little group called "Sasuke and the Gang" He is pretty much a jerk." I snorted as I picked up my things and we headed out.

"So what's your next period?"

" Gym"

"Cool! Hinata and Temari have that too!"

"Nice" So we headed off to the gym laughing along the way.


	5. redheads and crazy green pedophiles

**Annashina: umm no sorry Gaara is actually paired with my character Amaya. Sakura is the leader of the sluts so she is kinda the bad guy. Thanks for liking it though.**

**Marina: BAKA IT'S AMAYA ON HERE! And yes I will bond Amaya with other characters and yes there will be more oc's with the rest of the gang.**

TenTen and I walk into the gym and quickly find Temari and Hinata.

"Hey! You guys will never believe what happened in science!" TenTen squealed. While she was telling Temari and Hinata what happened I looked around the gym. I soon spotted a flash of red go into the boys locker room. ' _was that blood?'_

"Hey Amaya you can borrow my spare uniform until you get your own."

"Thanks" We quickly got changed and sat down on the bleachers to talk.

"Ew the school actually let a rat in here!?" I turned around and gagged at the sight. There were about six girls all in shorts so short they could put Miley Cyrus to shame. Their leader had short bubblegum pink hair and jade green eyes. Her shirt was cut short to show her midriff with ' SAKURA' written across her chest.

"The strip club on the corner called, they want their worker back." TenTen, Hinata, and Temari giggled. The girls just flipped their hair and stomped off. Just then a guy with a bowl cut and green spandex hopped out and did a good guy pose while giving a smile so bright it blinded me.

"**MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU! AHH IT SEEMS WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT AMONG US!"** Everyone looked over at me to find that I was on the phone.

"Hello Nick ya it's me Amaya, there is a pedophile at my school wearing clothes that a guy should not be wearing." Everyone sweat dropped. Just then my phone was taken out of my hands.

"**HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" **I looked up and instantly my jaw dropped. Standing in front of me was a guy with blood-red hair, sea foam blue eyes with black rings around them, and the kanji for 'love' tattooed on his forehead above his left eye. Basically this dude was a sex-god!

"Amaya, if you don't stop drooling over my baby brother your gonna catch flies." Temari said with amusement.

"Careful Gaara, she'll use your looks against you." A familiar voice said from behind Gaara.

"**HEY LITTLE DUCK!" **I waved. Everyone laughed while Gaara smirked.

"**I'M NOT A DUCK!"** He screeched. His face was the same color as Gaara's hair.

"**SUCH YOUTHFULNESS!" **Gai, the weird gym teacher, said with tears streaming down his face. '_what a baby'_ I thought. I then remembered that Gaara still had my phone. I looked around and spotted him with Sasuke and some other guys. I looked closer and realized he was looking through my phone. _'that bastard!'_

"**HEY THAT'S MY PHONE!" **I shouted. He looked up, shrugged, and went back to snooping.

"GAARA!" Temari shouted.

"What I'm bored and this stuff is interesting."

"**THAT'S PERSONAL STUFF YA LITTLE FUCKER!"** I literally pounced on him and tried to reach my phone. I laughed at the shock written on his face. I quickly shut up when he rolled us over to where he was on top, holding my hands down so I couldn't grab my phone. I could feel the blood rushing up my neck and growled. He smirked and leaned in so that we were nose to nose. Before he could say anything I put my feet on his stomach and pushed up with all my might and rolled us backwards to where I was on top straddling his hips. I have a victory grin, grabbed my phone, and got up. Just then the bell rang. I slapped him upside the head then skipped back to the locker rooms.

"Woah Gaara you just got beat" Naruto said from his spot on the bleachers.

"Sorry 'bout that" Temari said as we walked out of the gym.

"Nah don't worry 'bout it. I had fun and your brother is fucking hot!" We walked down to the cafeteria. We all talked about tryouts and when they were. We were about to enter the cafeteria when we heard an annoying voice.

"**HEY BITCH! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FLIRTING WITH ****MY GAARA!"**


	6. sluts, pervs, and food

**Unkown: gee thanks ^.^ I really appreciate it. **

**Annashina: Sakura will eventually turn good and she will end up with an oc of mine. **

We turned around and saw the same group of girls from before except this time there was a different girl in front. She had curly brown hair and blue eyes with a baby face. She wore a short mini skirt and a light blue sleeveless tube top.

"Who are you?" I asked

"That's Macy, she's Gaara's biggest fan." Temari whispered in my ear.

"Tsk, she can have him, the dude's an ass!" Macy looked at me like I was insane, well I was a little crazy.

"What are talking about Gaara is a god!" She shouted. I cringed at the highness of her voice. I merely shrugged and turned into the cafeteria. My new friends pulled me over to a table where I immediately recognized Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara. I looked around the table and saw a dude with pineapple shaped hair that seemed to be asleep. I also noticed a guy with short fuzzy hair and red upside down triangles tattooed on his face. He had warm brown eyes and a little puppy?

"Uh is that a dog?"

"Yep his name is Akamaru, I'm Kiba!"

"Amaya" I continued looking around and saw a girl with long hair in a low pony tail and the same colored eyes as Hinata.

"Hello you must be Hinata's cousin."

"Yes I am Neji Hyuuga." My jaw dropped.

"YOU'RE A DUDE!" I shouted pointing a finger at him.

"Yes?"

"She probably thought you were a girl, she's stupid like that." Sasuke said.

"I can assure you that I'm 100% male"

"Could've fooled me." I stated bluntly.

"Why hello there sweet thang." I turned around and saw a dude with short ruffled hair and purple tattoos on his face.

"And you are?"

"Your dream come true" I raised an eye brow at this guy.

"Really your gonna dissect yourself?" He gave me an uneasy look then I noticed his eyes taveled down.

"**PEVERT! QUIT LOOKING DOWN MY SHIRT!" ** I shouted. I stood on the chair and wacked him over the head.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

"KANKAROU SABAKU!" I blinked and turned around to Temari.

"He's your brother?" She nodded her head yes.

"O SWEETIE IM SO SORRY!" She laughed and said it was ok.

"Oh the lazy bum over here is Shikamaru." Naruto said while jabbing 'Shikamaru' in the ribs. Shikamaru shot up and glared at the blonde. I giggled and sat down. I noticed Hinata throw quick glances at Naruto then quickly look away blushing. _'hmm looks like it's match making time' _I thought as I smirked. Just then the sluts came over to the table and started flirting with the guys. I noticed the girls rolled their eyes but I also noticed they tensed up and glared when one of the sluts went up to a certain guy. TenTen growled when a girl with purple and green hair flirted with Neji. She had an ugly shade of purple for her eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt with cuts on her middle and sides. Across her back read 'Midori'. Temari snarled at a girl with curly blonde hair and doe like blue eyes when she started rubbing shikamaru's back. She was wearing a mini dress. I knew her as Renee from my first period. Hinata blushed but I could see the anger in her lavender eyes when a girl with bleach blonde hair latched herself onto Naruto's arm. I heard someone say her name was Jade. I looked over at Kiba and instantly felt bad for the dog-boy. A girl with long blonde hair pulled into a high pony tail tried to whisper seductively in his ear. Her shirt had a low v-cut showing more cleavlege than needed. She was in my science class. Her name was Ino. Kiba looked like he had just smelt something funny. I looked over at Sasuke and saw Sakura half way in his lap. He was making a strange face. I looked over at Gaara and balled my hands into fists. Macy was trying to steal a kiss. Gaara had a blank face while dodging her. _'So it's apparent there are secret crushes eh? Well imma fix that!' _I picked up my tray of spaghetti and hurled it at Macy. I picked up more tray's and hurled them at the rest of the sluts. The cafeteria fell silent as the tray's hit their targets.

"YOU BITCH!" Then an all out food fight started. Food was flying everywhere. Suddenly Tsunade stormed in.

"**WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" **She boomed. Everyone froze. A deadly silence filled the air.

"CHEERS, JOCKS, GIRLS MY OFFICE!" We all followed behind sluggishly.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" She shouted as soon as we were in her office.

"The sluts were flirting with the dickheads, not you Naruto your not a dickhead, so I threw food at them. Simple." I said bluntly.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons but I would like to talk about them privately." Tsunade rubbed her temples before sighing.

"Very well but as punishment you all will have to wear the old school uniforms." The guys and my friends groaned while the sluts actually looked very pleased. We all took the clothes handed to us and went to change. We all came back out a few minutes later. The girls wore a white button up shirt with the school symbol, a green leaf, on the left chest with a green plaid skirt that reached just above mid thigh and knee high white socks. The guys wore a white button up shirt with a light green tie and the school symbol in the same place and tan colored pants.

"**WHO THE HELL MADE ****THESE ****AS THE SCHOOL UNIFORM!"** I said while trying to make my skirt longer since kankarou was giving me looks.

"All of you are to report to the cafeteria after school to clean up the mess you made." Tsunade said completely ignoring my comment. With that she dismissed us and we all dragged onto our next class. 


	7. the gang and cleaning

That afternoon we all returned to the cafeteria to find Tsunade already there.

"Clean this place. I will be in my office filming it. I would like to see how you do it." She said before turning and leaving. I walked into the middle of the cafeteria and smirked.

"Now you guys just sit back and watch so you don't break anything." I flipped open my phone and dialed a number.

"Yo Marina, I need the gang at my new school ASAP," With that I clicked my phone shut. The others were giving me strange looks.

"Wait for it." I said. About a minute later a soccer ball came flying through the window, our entrance symbol. Second later figures flew through the windows and landed in front of me. I smirked.

"Yo" Seven heads popped up.

"**AMAYA!" **The girls out of the group launched their selves at me. The two guys just smiled and waved. Amaris looked up at me with tears in her eyes. With shoulder length dirty blonde hair and brown eyes Amaris was the baby of the group. She loved candy and whined when she didn't get what she wanted. Anasteshia was the one who looked after Amaris. She has shoulder length curly black hair, black eyes, and dark purple rimmed glasses. Next was Maranda. She was the 100% crazy one in our group. We were all a little crazy but this chick takes it to a whole new level. She had REALLY curly shoulder length hair. We never could straighten it 'cuz it was so curly. She had brown eyes that were always sparkling with a smile. Next was Tora. She was the brawns of the group. She had red hair that reached just below her shoulders with black streaks running through it. She had piercing blue eyes. She loved face painting and playing with my hair. The leader of our group was Marina. She was the brains. She always thought up a plan when we needed one. She had short brown hair that barely reaches the end of her ears. People used to, and still do sometimes, mistake us for sisters. She had brown eyes and VERY sharp nails. She was the mother of the group. I was the mischievous prankster of the group. The boys just tag along for fun. The taller one, Jason, was my ex. We had dated back in middle school but ended it cuz we kept fighting. We had stopped talking but recently started again acting as if nothing happened. He had short fluffy hair (that I had a weird fascination with) and kind blue eyes. His cheeks were always rosy, almost as if he were always blushing. He had a voice that was a little too high for most guys but I always made him cuter. The shorter one, Jack, was Maranda's boyfriend. Jack recently moved here and had been living with Jason since his mom didn't want him around. He had short blonde (though I always argued it was brown) hair and brown eyes. He always wore a black and white jacket, earning him the nickname checkers.

"So y'all wanna help me clean?" I knew they would say yes. They knew I absolutely loathed cleaning so they always helped.

"Sure"

"Great turn up the music and let's get started!" Tora set up her stereo and played "Footloose" by Footloose. The intro played as we all grabbed rags and towels.

"Bring out the hose!" I shouted. Tora brought out the hose and sprayed everything.

_Been working so hard_ we tipped over the trash cans and played soccer with the things on the floor.

_I'm punching my card_

_Eight hours for what _ I scored and jumped up on a table shouting victory.

_Oh tell me what I got _Maranda and Jack held hands and spun around in circles with rags on their feet.

_I've got this feeling _Jason and I raced around picking up trash

_That time's still holding me down_ Anasteshia was dragging Amaris around on a fluffy towel

_I'll hit the ceiling, or else I'll tear up this town _

_Now I gotta cut loose footloose _

_Kick off your Sunday shoes_ Everyone kicked off their shoes and replaced them with rags

_Please Louise , pull me off of my knees_ Jason and Jack got out their skate boards and started doing a whole bunch of tricks.

_Jack get back _Maranda pulled Jack back just in time as Tora came flying by having slipped on a banana peal

_C'mon before we crack_

_Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_ We all started dancing

_You're playing so cool, obeying every rule_

_Dig way down in your heart_

_You're burning yearning for songs_

_Somebody to tell you that life ain't passing you by_

_I'm trying to tell you _Maranda acted like she was desperately trying to tell Amaris something

_It will if you don't even try _

_You can only fly if you'd cut footloose_

_Kick off your Sunday shoes _We kicked our shoes at the sluts and stuck our tongues out.

_Ohh-whee marie, shake it shake it for me_ The girls shook their asses at the guys.

_Whoa milo_

_C'mon c'mon let's go_

_Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose _We all danced and laughed like old times.

_We got to turn me around _ Jason spun me in circles

_And put your feet on the ground _ Maranda and Jack hoped from table to table

_Now take a hold of all _ We got in three lines

_Aww AWww AWW _ We did a little up and down wave thing. Tora threw me up to the lights where I swung around like a monkey and rocketed into the janitor's closet. There was a loud crash and everyone turned to see if I was alright.

"**I'M TURNING IT LOOSE!"** I hopped out with a bucket on my head, feet in a mopping thingy, and a mop in hand.

_Footloose _I started dancing around like that while everyone laughed.

_Kick off your Sunday shoes_ I kicked off the mopping thing and gave it to Tora and Marina.

_Please Louise pull me off of my knees _I gave the mop to Maranda who was acting like she was begging for it.

_Jack get back_

_C'mon before we crack_

_Lose your blues everybody cut loose footloose_ Jason picked Jack up and used him to scrub the walls. Poor Jack was utterly confused.

_Footloose, kick off your Sunday shoes_

_Please Louise, pull me off of my knees_

_Jack get back, c'mon before we crack_

_Lose your blues, everybody cut _(X7)

"EVERYBODY CUT FOOTLOOSE!" We shouted. We ended up on the ground from laughing so hard.

"Ok Tsunade we're done!" I shouted into the camera. A minute later Tsunade came in laughing.

"You guys are great, good job." We all high fived.


	8. new house mates

When we were done we walked over to the sluts, dicks, and my new friends.

"Guys these are my new friends Temari, TenTen, and Hinata." They all waved and said hi.

"These are the badasses Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru." They all nodded and waved. "and these are the annoying sluts." My friends laughed. They knew how much I hated snotty people.

"U-um I-I'm having a sl-sleepover t-tomorrow. Would you g-guys l-like t-to c-come?" Hinata asked. We all said yes then went home. Marina and the gang got out their skateboards and tied a long rope to the back of my motorcycle so we could go back to my house. We all raced down the street and reached my house within ten minutes.

***Later in the living room* **

"Y'now you guys could just live here. I've got plenty of rooms" I said as I plopped down on the couch. Seven heads shot up with excitement.

"REALLY!" Amaris squealed. I nodded. We decided they would still go to their school since it was ten minutes away.

"Very well we will move in this weekend."


	9. falling from the sky

*Friday after school*

I rushed home to get ready for Hinata's sleepover. The gang should be home by now waiting for directions. I quickly ran inside, said hi to everyone, and then ran up stairs to my room. Ten minutes later I came down packed and ready.

"K, I've got directions let's go." We all got out our skateboards and zoomed down to Hinata's house. It took us awhile to find it since I was leading. When we finally got there we were shocked by the size of it. It was about the size of two of my houses (which will be described later) put together. We walked up to the door and let Amaris ring the door bell. An older version of Neji opened the door. Before anyone could speak Marina stepped forward.

"You must be Mr. Hyuuga. We are Hinata's friends from school. It is an honor to meet you sir." We all bowed. Mr. Hyuuga raised a brow then called for Hinata. Soon Hinata was in the door way.

"H-hey guys, c-come in." she lead us through a maze, up a flight of stairs, around a few corners, and finally we stopped at a door. She opened to reveal that TenTen and Temari were already there. Hinata's room was huge. She had a king size bed with lavender silk for sheets, a bunch of bean bag chairs, a HUGE flat screen TV, dressers against one wall, and a walk in closet. At the back was a stair case that lead up to the room above. I went up and squealed in excitement. The room above was a huge game room. It had beds on the walls, a hammock on the ceiling, another HUGE flat screen TV, a ton of games, and a balcony.

"I CALL THE HAMMOCK!" I shouted as I climbed the ladder to said hammock. The rest of the girls filed in and chose their sleeping places. In the end the girls got the game room while Jason and Jack got Hinata's room.

"Hey why don't we all change into our pj's then play truth or dare?"

"Sure!" Jason and Jack went into Hinata's bathroom while most of the girls took turns using the game room bathroom. I pulled the covers over my head and stripped into my pj's. When I was done I sat up and waited for everyone else to finish. I wore a red jersey that was like a dress on me with long basketball shorts. TenTen came out in army pants and a tank top with her hair down. Marina wore brown pants and a black tank top. Tora wore black Nike shorts and a plain white shirt. Temari had let her hair down to and was wearing a yellow spaghetti strap tank with Nike shorts. Maranda wore a white t-shirt and shorts. Anasteshia wore jeans and a tank top. Amaris wore a button up blue shirt with blue berries on it and matching pants. Hinata wore a silky gown. Jason wore a long t-shirt and basketball shorts while Jack wore black and white shirt and shorts. Once everyone was in the game room I jumped down. The floor didn't support my weight so I fell about three floors down and landed on something hard. I opened my eyes and waved at my friends looking down at me.

"Hey Amaya you ok?"

"Naruto?" I looked over to my right and sure enough Naruto and the guys were here. Suddenly the floor under me moved. I flipped over and found myself staring into sea foam green eyes.

"Get off me your heavy!" I glared and rolled off and stood up.

"Ya well you're hard as a brick bat!"

"It's called abs" He lifted his shirt to reveal an eight pack.

"DUDE PULL YOUR SSHIRT DOWN!" I screamed while covering my face.

"So why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"Ya and why did you fall through the roof?" Sasuke said from my left.

"Oh Hinata's having a sleepover and we are playing truth or dare."

"Did you get dared to fall from the sky or something?" Gaara asked.

"NO! but if y'all wanna join you can." With that we went up to Hinata's room.


	10. truth or dare part 1

Sorry for the late update!

When we got back up everyone was waiting.

"AMA-CHAN! Amaris thought you were hurt!" Amaris said as soon as I entered.

"Nah I'm fine. A damn boulder broke my fall." I said while pointing to Gaara. I noticed Marina look at him with suspicion. I shot her a look that screamed "**FUCK NO!**".

"So let's play truth or dare! Oh and no phones or electronics allowed and no one is to say what happened." Hinata said. We all put our phones in a box and sat in a circle with a water bottle in the middle.

"Ok first how bout we make a truce where tonight we are friends? It would be much more fun" I said to everyone. The game would be more fun if we were friends. Finally everyone agreed. Hinata spun the bottle and it landed on Jack.

"Jack truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to dress like a pretty princess in my little sisters dress IN FRONT OF EVERYONE." Hinata said with a sadistic smile. His face paled.

"Oh and if you don't then we will take your clothes away in gym and run around and hide them" I said with a grin.

"Fine! Where is your sisters dress?" Hinata got up and went to go get the dress. She came back a minute later with a pink poofy dress and gold sequins. There was a huge bright pink bow under the chest. She handed him the dress and he reluctantly stripped and changed. The girls giggled while the guys full on laughed. Maranda was a deep crimson.

"Can I change back in the bathroom now?" When Hinata nodded he dashed into the bathroom and came back looking happy to finally have it off. He sat back and spun the bottle. It landed on Temari.

"Temari truth or dare?"

"Dare me baby" He thought for a minute then an evil smirk came across his face.

" I dare you to listen to a whole Justin Bieber album." Temari looked like a deer in headlights.

"F-Fine" Hinata got her earphones and stereo and got and old Justin Bieber album. Temari took the head phones and pushed play. We watched as she listened. When it was done she quickly threw them off and spun the bottle. It landed on Naruto.

"Truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Ok I dare you to…"


	11. truth or dare or rape?

"Ok I dare you to prank call someone." Naruto smirked and grabbed the phone.

"Psh Naruto's got this shit down." Sasuke muttered. Naruto dialed a number and put it on speaker.

"Hello this is McDonalds how may I help you?"

" Yes I would like 2 bowls of spaghetti, no parmesan, 4 large fries, a slushy, 16 orange chicken buckets, about 8 baloney sandwiches, some sushi, 12 sticks of dango, one chocolate and one vanilla ice cream, aw what the hell throw in a dozen donuts, 5 cheeseburgers, and some teriyaki." We all held in our laughter as Naruto finished 'ordering'.

"Uh sir, we don't sell half of that..?"

"What do you mean! I want my food!" Naruto all but shouted.

"Sir, like I said this is McDonalds."

"Fine I'll just go somewhere else." With that Naruto hung up as we all burst out laughing.

"Holy shit that was hilarious!" Amaris said in between giggles. Naruto just waved it off and spun the bottle. Everyone quieted down and watched as it landed on me.

"Ok Amaya truth or dare?"

"Your seriously asking the girl who straight up challenged the most badass guys if she wants truth or dare? C'mon we all know what the demented demon will pick." Sasuke snorted.

"Aww thanks chicken ass. Any way I'm doin dare fuckers."

"Hmm ok I dare you to go out and scream rape at the top of lungs." I simply shrugged and walked down stairs as everyone gathered around the window to watch. When I was outside I walked to the middle of the street and looked around.

"**HELP SOMEONE HELP I'M BEING RAPED HELP!" **I quickly closed my mouth and turned towards my friends. The guys along with Temari, TenTen, and Hinata were nodding in approval while Marina and them were looking scared. They knew what my screams sounded like and that was not it. Someone was being raped.


End file.
